Assemble!
"Assemble!" is a fan-made TV series which takes place in Earth-1010, features the Avengers and X-Men, and explores almost every important story arc from the Marvel Comics. The plot centers on James Roger, a young man who learns his deceased girlfriend was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and is recruited to take her place. Seasons Season One #Pilot #Venomous Bite #Hydra Four #Healing Factor #Stings and Bites #Deep Research #Vibranium Vibrations #I Need You #Targeted #Unibeam Focus #M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems #Rafael Sosi #If You Can't Take the Heat... #Whiplash #Petrifying Touch #Crimson #Wreck-It Thor #Ionic Enhancement #To The Moon and Back #The 10 World's Wonders #Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. #To Kill A Mockingbird Season Two #Mockingbird Heartbeat #Proud to Serve #Nightmare in Red #The Call #The Speed of Sound #Get Your Hexes Right! #First Class #Revelations #Gamma Radiation #The Frozen King #Mutant and Proud! #When Else Fails... #Return of the King #Absorbing... #Scorpio #Lokasenna #Your UnFriendly Neighborhood #The Wolverine #Doctor in the House #Worthington #Rescued! #Latveria #A Doom With A View Season Three #WWII #S.H.I.E.L.D.ed #Birds of a Feather #Winter Is Coming #Can Be Tamed #Gravity #Get Lucky #The Only Light in the Darkness #Symbiote #Long Live #Marvelous #Speak Now #Wild Card #Dark Elves #Dark Horse #Shadowed... #Have a Trio #Dark Spider-Man #Along Came a Venom #Let It Go #Svartalfheim #Vision of the Future #Blastin'! #Frozen Cerebro #Mutant Mayhem! #Hooked on a Feeling #Behold... The Vision! #Age of Ultron Characters Avengers *Captain America / Steve Rogers (leader) *Iron Man / Tony Stark *The Hulk / Robert Bruce Banner *Thor *Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff *Hawkeye / Clint Barton *Ant-Man / Giant-Man / Hank Pym *The Wasp / Janet van Dyne *Black Panther / T'Challa *Wonder Man / Simon Williams *Mockingbird / Barbara Morse *Captain Marvel / Ms. Marvel / Carol Danvers *Iron Patriot / War Machine / Col. James Rhodes *Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff *Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff *Red Hulk / General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Falcon / Samuel Wilson X-Men *Professor Charles Xavier (leader) *Cyclops / Scott Summers (field leader) *Angel / Warren Worthington III *Beast / Hank McCoy *Cannonball / Sam Guthrie *Havok / Alex Summers *Iceman / Bobby Drake *Jean Grey *Kitty Pryde *Rogue / Anna Marie *Storm / Ororo Munroe *Wolverine / Logan / James Howlett Utopia Division *Banshee / Sean Cassidy *Cloak / Tyrone Johnson *Colossus / Piotr Rasputin *Dagger / Tandy Bowen *Jubilee / Jubilation Lee *Magik / Illyana Rasputina *Namor *Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner *Lockheed Guardians of the Galaxy *Star-Lord / Peter Quill (leader) *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer / Arthur Douglas *Rocket Raccoon *Groot Fantastic Four *Mr. Fantastic / Reed Richards (leader) *Invisible Woman / Sue Storm *Human Torch / Johnny Storm *Thing / Ben Grimm S.H.I.E.L.D. Members *Director Phillip "Phil" Coulson *Agent Skye *Agent Melinda May *Agent Leo Fitz *Agent Jemma Simmons *Agent Antoine Triplett *Director Nicholas "Nick" Fury (former director) *Agent Maria Hill (former deputy director) *Agent Victoria Hand (deceased) *Agent Stan Lee (formerly) *Agent 13 / Sharon Carter (formerly) *Agent Eric Koenig (deceased) *Agent Tanner Evans (formerly) *Dr. Streiten (formerly) *Daredevil / Matthew "Matt" Murdock (former asset) *Elektra Natchios (former asset) Sanctum Sanctorum *Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange Braddock Manor *Captain Britain / Brian Braddock *Psylocke / Betsy Braddock Midtown High School *Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Iron Fist / Danny Rand *Luke Cage *Nova / Sam Alexander *White Tiger / Ava Ayala *Gwen Stacy *Agent Venom / Eugene "Flash" Thompson (formerly) *Sally Avril *Kenny "Kong" McFarlane Stark Industries *Howard Stark (deceased) *Rescue / Virginia "Pepper" Potts *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Maria Hill OsCorp *Green Goblin / Norman Osborn *Black Cat / Felicia Hardy *Gwen Stacy Sinister Six *Aleksei Sytsevich *Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius *Max Dillon *Quentin Beck *Sergei Kravinoff *Vulture / Adrian Toomes Daily Bugle *J. Jonah Jameson *Peter Parker U.S. Military *Iron Patriot / War Machine / Col. James Rhodes *Major Glenn Talbot *Agent Venom / Eugene "Flash" Thompson (formerly) *Abomination / Cpt. Emil Blonsky (formerly) SSR *Col. Chester Phillips *Agent Peggy Carter Howling Commandos / Invaders *Corporal Timothy "Dum-Dum" Dugan *Union Jack / Lieutenant Montgomery Falsworth *Human Torch (Android) / Jim Hammond N.Y.P.D.: *Sergeant Stan Carter Culver University *Dr. Betty Ross *Dr. Erik Selvig *Dr. Leonard "Doc" Samson *Jane Foster *Darcy Lewis *Ian Boothby Asgardians *Odin *Balder *Sif *Heimdall *Valkyrie *Enchantress / Amora *Executioner / Skurge *Lorelei *Aragorn Warriors Three *Fandral the Dashing *Hogun the Grim *Volstagg the Voluminous Thor Corps *Beta Ray Bill *Thor Girl Inhumans *Black Bolt / Blackagar Boltagon (King of the Inhumans) Kree Kree Empire *Supreme Intelligence (leader) *Colonel Yon-Rogg *Captain Mar-Vell Kree Public Acusser Corps *Ronan the Accuser (Supreme Accuser) *Wah-Keen Savage Lands *Ka-Zar / Kevin Plunder (Protector of the Savage Lands) *Shanna the She-Devil / Shanna O'Hara *Zabu Wakandans *Man-Ape / M'Baku Jotuns *Loki Hammer Advanced Weapons Systems *Justin Hammer / Crimson Cowl The Rising Tide *Skye HYDRA *Red Skull / Johann Schmidt (leader) *Baron Helmut Zemo *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *Alexander Pierce (deceased) *Grim Reaper / Eric Williams *Dr. Arnim Zola (deceased) *Deathlok / Michael Collins *Agent Jasper Sitwell (deceased) *Agent Rebecca Shaffer *Agent Rafael Sosi *Bob, Agent of Hydra *Fixer / Paul Norbert Ebersol (deceased) S.T.R.I.K.E. *Agent Brock Rumlow *Agent Jack Rollins Hydra Four *Militant *Tactical Force *Hammer *Bowman Project Centipede *The Clairvoyant / Agent John Garrett (deceased) *Agent Grant Ward *Raina *Ian Quinn A.I.M. *M.O.D.O.K. / George Tarleton (leader) *Blizzard / Donald Gill *Eric Savin *Titanium Man / Boris Bullski *Fixer / Paul Norbert Ebersol (deceased) Brotherhood of Evil Mutants *Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr (leader) *Avalanche / Dominikos Petrakis *Blob / Frederick Dukes *Juggernaut / Cain Marko *Mystique / Raven Darkholme *Nitro / Robert Hunter *Omega Sentinel / Karima Shapandar *Pyro / St. John Allerdyce *Sabretooth / Victor Creed *Toad / Mortimer Toynbee Hellfire Club Inner Circle *'Black King: 'Sebastian Shaw *'Black Queen: 'Selene *'White King: 'Daimon Hellstrom *'White Queen: 'Emma Frost *'Black Bishop: 'Raven Darkholme *'Black Knight: 'Azazel Outside the Inner Circle *Anthony Stark *Brian Braddock *Elizabeth Braddock *Erik Lehnsherr *James Braddock Jr. *Jonathan Storm *Norman Osborn *Warren Worthington III Wrecking Crew *Wrecker / Dirk Garthwaite (leader) *Bulldozer / Henry Camp *Piledriver / Brian Calusky *Thunderball / Eliot Franklin Dark Avengers *Dell Rusk / Red Skull (leader) *Ares *Dark Hawkeye / Bullseye / Lester *Dark Iceman / Blizzard / Donald Gill *Dark Ms. Marvel / Moonstone / Karla Sofen *Dark Widow / Yelena Belova *Venom / Dark Spider-Man / Scorpion / MacDonald Gargan The Hand *Kingpin / Wilson Fisk *Bullseye / Lester (American Branch) *Sabretooth / Victor Creed (Japanese Branch) *Mystique / Raven Darkholme (Japanese Branch) *Silver Samurai / Shingen Harada II (Japanese Branch) The Maggia *Hammerhead (Hammerhead family) *Madame Masque / Giuletta Nefaria (Nefaria family) *Silvermane / Silvio Manfredi (Manfredi family) *Silver Sable / Silver Manfredi (Manfredi family) Latverians *Dr. Doom / Victor von Doom (Monarch) *Lucia von Bardas (Prime Minister) Subterraneans *Mole Man / Harvey Elder (King) Dark Dimension *Dormammu (ruler) '' *Baron Mordo ''(pawn on Earth) Dark Elves *Malekith the Accursed *Kurse / Algrim the Strong World Security Council *Councilman Rockwell (head, deceased) *Councilman Pierce (deceased) *Councilwoman Hawley *Councilman Singh (deceased) *Councilman Yen (deceased) *Councilman Rusk Other Characters *The Destroyer *Viper / Ophelia Sarkissian *Constrictor / Frank Payne *Crimson Dynamo / Anton Vanko *Grey Gargoyle / Paul Pierre Duval *Whiplash / Ivan Vanko *A-Bomb / Rick Jones *Kang the Conqueror *Torment / James Roger *She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters *Taskmaster / Tony Masters *Deadpool / Wade Wilson *Punisher / Frank Castle *Georges Batroc *Winter Soldier / Sgt. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes *Spiral / Rita Wayword *Graviton / Dr. Franklin Hall *Domino / Neena Thurman *Blackout / Marcus Daniels *Audrey Nathan *Deathlok / Mike Peterson *Satana *Gambit / Remy LeBeau *Black Knight / Dane Whitman *Valinor *The Collector / Taneleer Tivan *Ultron *Vision *Tigra / Greer Grant Cast *Samuel L. Jackson - Nick Fury *Troy Baker - James Roger, Bowman, Grey Gargoyle, Constrictor *Kari Wahlgren - Viper, Enchantress, Emma Frost *Chris Evans - Captain America, Human Torch *Robert Downey, Jr. - Iron Man *Clark Gregg - Phil Coulson *John DiMaggio - Fixer, Daimon Hellstrom *Scarlett Johansson - Black Widow *Jeremy Renner - Hawkeye *Chris Hemsworth - Thor *Adrian Pasdar - Tactical Force, Glenn Talbot *Cobie Smulders - Maria Hill *Mark Ruffalo - Bruce Banner *Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Red Hulk, Mysterio, Colonel Yon-Rogg *Maximiliano Hernández - Jasper Sitwell *Robin Atkin Downes - Abomination, Baron Zemo, Punisher, Union Jack *Wally Wingert - Hank Pym *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Wasp *Travis Willingham - Executioner, Hammer *Gwyneth Paltrow - Rescue *Natalie Portman - Jane Foster *Stellan Skarsgård - Eric Selvig *Kat Dennings - Darcy Lewis *Liv Tyler - Betty Ross *James C Mathis III - Black Panther *Don Cheadle - Iron Patriot / War Machine *Kevin Michael Richardson - Man-Ape *William Hurt - "Thunderbolt" Ross *Thomas Kretschmann - Baron von Strucker *Grey DeLisle - Elektra, Psylocke, Spiral, Sally Avril *Tom Kenny - Daredevil *Rick D. Wasserman - Bullseye / Dark Hawkeye, Cloak *David Boat - M.O.D.O.K., Baron Mordo *Drake Bell - Rafael Sosi *Dylan Minnette - Blizzard *Paul Bettany - J.A.R.V.I.S., Vision *James Badge Dale - Eric Savin *Michael Adamthwaite - Titanium Man, Namor *Mickey Rourke - Whiplash *Chris Cox - Crimson Dynamo *Yuri Lowenthal - Tanner Evans, Iceman, Cannonball *Sam Rockwell - Justin Hammer *Idris Elba - Heimdall *Jaimie Alexander - Sif *Cathy Weseluck - Valkyrie *Anthony Hopkins - Odin *Phil LaMarr - Wonder Man, Dormammu, Gambit *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Marvel *Tessa Auberjonois - Moonstone / Dark Ms. Marvel *Alfred Molina - Doc Ock *Chloe Bennet - Skye *Brett Dalton - Grant Ward *Ming-Na Wen - Melinda May *Iain De Caestecker - Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge - Jemma Simmons *David H. Lawrence - Mole Man *Elizabeth Daily - Mockingbird *Lance Henriksen - Grim Reaper *Steve Blum - Militant, Bob, agent of Hydra, Doc Samson, A-Bomb, Beta Ray Bill, Taskmaster *Toby Jones - Arnim Zola *Anna Paquin - Rogue *Jennifer Lawrence - Mystique *Anthony Mackie - Falcon *Hugo Weaving - Red Skull / Dell Rusk *Seth Green - Rick Jones *Sir Patrick Stewart - Professor X *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Quicksilver *Elizabeth Olsen - Scarlet Witch *JoEllen Anklam - Yelena Belova / Dark Widow *Jason Douglas - Ares *Jonathan Adams - Kang the Conqueror *Mark Hildreth - Deathlok *Famke Janssen - Jean Grey *James Marsden - Cyclops *Lucas Till - Havok *Sir Ian McKellen - Magneto *Gwendoline Yeo - Domino *Kirsten Potter - Omega Sentinel, Lucia von Bardas *Tyler Mane - Sabretooth *Aaron Stanford - Pyro *Nicholas Hoult - Beast *Halle Berry - Storm *Megan Fox - Rebecca Shaffer *Eliza Dushku - She-Hulk *Tom Hiddleston - Loki *Zachary Levi - Fandral *Tadanobu Asano - Hogun *Ray Stevens - Volstagg *Ellen Page - Kitty Pryde *Daniel Cudmore - Colossus *Alan Cumming - Nightcrawler *Caleb Landry Jones - Banshee *Andrew Kishino - Juggernaut, Kenny "Kong" McFarlane *Tara Strong - Thor Girl, Dagger, Magik *Elena Satine - Lorelei *Evan Jonigkeit - Toad *Jessica Alba - Invisible Woman *Ioan Gruffudd - Mr. Fantastic *Michael Chiklis - Thing *Dante Basco - Scorpion *J. K. Simmons - J. Jonah Jameson *Nolan North - Balder, Deadpool, Vulture *Chris Zylka - "Flash" Thompson *Ogie Banks - Luke Cage *Emma Stone - Gwen Stacy *Greg Cipes - Iron Fist *Andrew Garfield - Spider-Man *Stan Lee - Himself *Willem Dafoe - Green Goblin *Hugh Jackman - Wolverine *James Horan - Doctor Strange *Ben Foster - Angel *JB Blanc - Captain Britain, Kraven the Hunter, Black Knight *Maurice LaMarche - Dr. Doom *Tommy Lee Jones - Chester Phillips *Hayley Atwell - Peggy Carter *Sebastian Stan - Winter Soldier / "Bucky" Barnes *Dominic Cooper - Howard Stark *Neal McDonough - Dum-Dum Dugan *Jim Cummings - Human Torch (Android) *Frank Grillo - Brock Rumlow *Callan Mulvey - Jack Rollins *Georges St-Pierre - Batroc the Leaper *Emily VanCamp - Agent 13 / Sharon Carter *Robert Redford - Alexander Pierce *Bill Paxton - John Garrett *Ruth Negga - Raina *David Conrad - Ian Quinn *Ian Hart - Graviton *Patton Oswalt - Eric Koenig *B.J. Britt - Antoine Triplett *J. August Richards - Deathlok II / Mike Peterson *Amy Acker - Audrey Nathan *Patrick Brennan - Blackout *Jamie Foxx - Electro *Paul Giamatti - Rhino *Logan Miller - Nova *Caitlyn Taylor Love - White Tiger *Thomas F. Wilson - Sergeant Stan Carter *Laura Bailey - Selene Gallio *Graham McTavish - Sebastian Shaw *Jason Flemyng - Azazel *David Kaye - Supreme Intelligence *Lee Pace - Ronan the Accuser *Roger Craig Smith - Wah-Keen *Ty Burrell - Captain Mar-Vell *Dave Boat - Torment, Venom *James Patrick Stuart - Avalanche *Christopher Eccleston - Malekith *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje - Kurse *Liam O'Brien - Nitro *James Spader - Ultron *Benicio del Toro - The Collector *Chris Pratt - Star-Lord *Bradley Cooper - Rocket Raccoon *Vin Diesel - Groot *Dave Bautista - Drax the Destroyer *Zoe Saldana - Gamora Chapter Navigation Season 1 01-Pilot.png|Pilot|link=Pilot (Assemble!) 02-Venomous Bite.png|Venomous Bite|link=Venomous Bite (A!) 03-Hydra Four.png|Hydra Four|link=Hydra Four (A!) 04-Healing Factor.png|Healing Factor|link=Healing Factor (A!) 05-Stings and Bites.png|Stings and Bites|link=Stings and Bites (A!) 06-Deep Research.png|Deep Research|link=Deep Research (A!) 07-Vibranium Vibrations.png|Vibranium Vibrations|link=Vibranium Vibrations (A!) 08-I Need You.png|I Need You|link=I Need You (A!) 09-Targeted.png|Targeted|link=Targeted (A!) 10-Unibeam Focus.png|Unibeam Focus|link=Unibeam Focus (A!) 11-M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems.png|M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems|link=M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems (A!) 12-Rafael Sosi.png|Rafael Sosi|link=Rafael Sosi (A!) 13-If You Can't Take the Heat....png|If You Can't Take the Heat...|link=If You Can't Take the Heat... (A!) 14-Whiplash.png|Whiplash|link=Whiplash (A!) 15-Petrifying Touch.png|Petrifying Touch|link=Petrifying Touch (A!) 16-Crimson.png|Crimson|link=Crimson (A!) 17.Wreck-It Thor.png|Wreck-It Thor|link=Wreck-It Thor (A!) 18-Ionic Enhancement.png|Ionic Enhancement|link=Ionic Enhancement (A!) 19-To The Moon and Back.png|To The Moon and Back|link=To The Moon and Back (A!) 20-The 10 World's Wonders.png|The 10 World's Wonders|link=The 10 World's Wonders (A!) 21-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D..png|Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.|link=Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (A!) 22-To Kill a Mockingbird.png|To Kill A Mockingbird|link=To Kill A Mockingbird (A!) Season 2 23-Mockingbird Heartbeat.png|Mockingbird Heartbeat|link=Mockingbird Heartbeat (A!) 24-Proud to Serve.png|Proud to Serve|link=Proud to Serve (A!) 25-Nightmare in Red.png|Nightmare in Red|link=Nightmare in Red (A!) 26-The Call.png|The Call|link=The Call (A!) 27-The Speed of Sound.png|The Speed of Sound|link=The Speed of Sound (A!) 28-Get Your Hexes Right.png|Get Your Hexes Right!|link=Get Your Hexes Right! (A!) 29-First Class.png|First Class|link=First Class (A!) 30-Revelations.png|Revelations|link=Revelations (A!) 31-Gamma Radiation.png|Gamma Radiation|link=Gamma Radiation (A!) 32-The Frozen King.png|The Frozen King|link=The Frozen King (A!) 33-Mutant and Proud!.png|Mutant and Proud!|link=Mutant and Proud! (A!) 34-When Else Fails....png|When Else Fails...|link=When Else Fails... (A!) 35-Return of the King.png|Return of the King|link=Return of the King (A!) 36-Absorbing....png|Absorbing...|link=Absorbing... (A!) 37-Scorpio.png|Scorpio|link=Scorpio (A!) 38-Lokasenna.png|Lokasenna|link=Lokasenna (A!) 38-Your UnFriendly Neighborhood.png|Your UnFriendly Neighborhood|link=Your UnFriendly Neighborhood (A!) 40-The Wolverine.png|The Wolverine|link=The Wolverine (A!) 41-Doctor in the House.png|Doctor in the House|link=Doctor in the House (A!) 42-Worthington.png|Worthington|link=Worthington (A!) 43-Rescued!.png|Rescued!|link=Rescued! (A!) 44-Latveria.png|Latveria|link=Latveria (A!) 45-A Doom With A View.png|A Doom With A View|link=A Doom With A View (A!) Season 3 46-WWII.png|WWII|link=WWII (A!) 47-S.H.I.E.L.D.ed.png|S.H.I.E.L.D.ed|link=S.H.I.E.L.D.ed (A!) 48-Birds of a Feather.png|Birds of a Feather|link=Birds of a Feather (A!) 49-Winter Is Coming.png|Winter Is Coming|link=Winter Is Coming (A!) 50-Can Be Tamed.png|Can Be Tamed|link=Can Be Tamed (A!) 51-Gravity.png|Gravity|link=Gravity (A!) 52-Get Lucky.png|Get Lucky|link=Get Lucky (A!) 53-The Only Light in the Darkness.png|The Only Light in the Darkness|link=The Only Light in the Darkness (A!) 54-Symbiote.png|Symbiote|link=Symbiote (A!) 55-Long Live.png|Long Live|link=Long Live (A!) 56-Marvelous.png|Marvelous|link=Marvelous (A!) 57-Speak Now.png|Speak Now|link=Speak Now (A!) 58-Wild Card.png|Wild Card|link=Wild Card (A!) 59-Dark Elves.png|Dark Elves|link=Dark Elves (A!) 60-Dark Horse.png|Dark Horse|link=Dark Horse (A!) 61-Shadowed....png|Shadowed...|link=Shadowed... (A!) 62-Have a Trio.png|Have a Trio|link=Have a Trio (A!) 63-Dark Spider-Man.png|Dark Spider-Man|link=Dark Spider-Man (A!) 64-Along Came A Venom.png|Along Came a Venom|link=Along Came a Venom (A!) 65-Let It Go.png|Let It Go|link=Let It Go (A!) 66-Svartalfheim.png|Svartalfheim|link=Svartalfheim (A!) 67-Vision of the Future.png|Vision of the Future|link=Vision of the Future (A!) 68-Blastin'!.png|Blastin'!|link=Blastin'! 69-Frozen Cerebro.png|Frozen Cerebro|link=Frozen Cerebro (A!) 70-Mutant Mayhem!.png|Mutant Mayhem!|link=Mutant Mayhem! (A!) 71-Hooked on a Feeling.png|Hooked on a Feeling|link=Hooked on a Feeling (A!) 72-Behold... The Vision!.png|Behold... The Vision!|link=Behold... The Vision! (A!) 73-Age of Ultron.png|Age of Ultron|link=Age of Ultron (A!) Trivia *Steve Rogers is the Avengers' leader in this story. *The Avengers' base of operations used to be the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier but since chapter 30 it changed to Avengers Mansion. *Chapter 8 is the first episode to feature a non-Avenger or S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent in the card title, this being Iron Patriot. *Coincidentally, both S.H.I.E.L.D./HYDRA double-agents Rebecca Shaffer and Rafael Sosi have the same initials and they end up having a long term relationship. *While Chapter 12 has an ice-powered villain, the immediate next chapter (Chapter 13) has a heat-powered villain. *Iron Man is the first character to appear in two episode card titles in Season 1 and the series overall, this being Chapter 10 (Unibeam Focus) and Chapter 13 (If You Can't Take the Heat...). *Chapter 18 is the first chapter to feature a villain in the card title, this being Wonder Man. *Chapter 18 is the first chapter to have a scene taking place on two different Realms, these being Midgard and Asgard. *Even though Fixer is part of three different teams, Wonder Man is the first to change sides, joining the Avengers as a double-spy for the Masters of Evil and then betraying evil and joining the Avengers for real. *Chapter 21 is the chapter where most characters have been introduced together up to now. *Chapter 22 is the chapter to feature more characters all together, as both complete Avengers and Masters of Evil teams appear, plus some S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, some HYDRA Members and Skye from The Rising Tide. *Fixer is the first character to be killed on screen. *Chapter 24 is the first chapter to feature Mutants, these being Mystique and Rogue. *Ms. Marvel is the first character to be featured in two different card titles with two different uniforms. *Ares is the only Dark Avenger without any counterpart at all. *Despite not being official Avengers, Iceman and Spider-Man both have a Dark counterpart, these being Blizzard and Venom respectively. *Chapter 35 is the first chapter to feature two characters in the same card title, the Avenger Black Panther and the X-Man Storm *Season Three has three chapters which include the word "DARK": Dark Elves, Dark Horse and Dark Spider-Man *'Season 1' can be divided into three Arcs: #''Rescuing the Avengers Arc'' (Chapters 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 9 and 10) #''A.I.M. Arc'' (Chapters 11, 12, 13 and 15) #''Baron Zemo's Mutiny Arc'' (Chapters 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21 and 22) *'Season 2' can be divided into four Arcs: #''Mutants Arc'' (Chapters 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 11, 13, 14, 18 and 20) #''Rise of the Dark Avengers Arc'' (Chapters 3, 4, 8 and 21) #''Fall of Asgard Arc'' (Chapters 10, 12 and 16) #''Fantastic Four Arc (Chapters 15, 22 and 23) *'Season 3''' can be divided into seven arcs: #''The Winter Soldier Arc'' (Chapter 1, 2, 3 and 4) #''Taming Wolves Arc'' (Chapter 5, 7, 8, 10, 13, 20, ) #''Symbiotic Relationships Arc (Chapter 9, 12, 18 and 19) #Hellfire Arc (Chapter 10, 16, 20, ) #''Out of Our World ''(Chapter 11, 14, 17, 21, ) #''The Dark World ''(Chapter 14, 17 and 21) #''Age of Ultron ''(Chapter 21, ) *'Episode Titles' Gags:' **Venomous Bite is a reference to Viper. **Hydra Four is a reference to the Hydra Four. **Healing Factor is a hint at Wolverine, but used in this chapter because Agent Roger needed medical help. **Stings and Bites is a reference to Black Widow and Wasp's weapons. **Vibranium Vibrations is a reference to the Wakanda mines, where Vibranium can be found. **I Need You is a nod at the Uncle Sam "I Want You" banner **Targeted is a reference to Hawkeye. **Unibeam Focus is a reference to Iron Man's unibeam. **M.O.D.O.K., Mo Problems is a direct reference to M.O.D.O.K.. **If You Can't Take the Heat... is a reference to the phrase "if you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen". **Petrifying Touch is a reference at Grey Gargoyle's ability. **Crimson is a reference at how Daredevil (the Crimson Avenger), Crimson Dynamo and Crimson Cowl all take "Crimson" in their names/nicknames. **Wreck-It Thor is a direct reference to the Disney 2012 film "Wreck-It Ralph" and the Wrecking Crew. **Ionic Enhancement is a reference to Wonder Man. **To The Moon and Back is a reference to Moonstone and the expression "I love you to the Moon and back". **The 10 World's Wonders is a reference to the Wonders of the World, Wonder Man and the 10 Avengers. **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is a direct reference to the ABC and Marvel's show "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. **To Kill A Mockingbird is a direct reference to the novel by Harper Lee "To Kill A Mockingbird" and Mockingbird. **Mockingbird Heartbeat is a reference to the Katy Perry song "Hummingbird Heartbeat" and a direct reference to Mockingbird. **Proud to Serve is a reference to the war veterans, this because of Ms. Marvel and Iron Patriot. **Nightmare in Red is a reference to Red Hulk. **The Speed of Sound is a reference to Quicksilver's speed. **Get Your Hexes Right! is a reference to Scarlet Witch's Hex Powers. **First Class is a direct reference to the X-Men arc "First Class" and the film "X-Men: First Class" **Gamma Radiation is a reference to the main characters in that episode (Hulk, A-Bomb, She-Hulk, Abomination and Doc Samson) who had been exposed to Gamma radiation in the past, getting them their powers. **The Frozen King is a direct reference to Loki, a Jotun, being the King of Asgard. **Mutant and Proud directly references the phrase "Mutant and Proud!" used by mutants to show they are proud of being mutants, and that they don't consider themselves monsters like the rest does. **Return of the King is a direct reference to the third and final novel of the Lord of the Rings saga by J. R. R. Tolkien. **Absorbing... is a reference to Rogue's mutation (absorbing powers) **Scorpio is a reference to Scorpion and the Zodiac sign Scorpio **Lokasenna is a direct reference tothe poem which presents flyting between Loki and the other gods. **Your UnFriendly Neighborhood is a reference to Spider-Man's usual comment: ''"just another service provided by your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" **The Wolverine is a direct reference at Wolverine and the 2013 film "The Wolverine" **Doctor in the House is a direct reference to the 1954 British comedy film "Doctor in the House" and a reference to Doctor Strange **Worthington is a direct reference to Angel's last name, Worthington, same name his father's industries are called after. **Rescued! is a direct reference to Virginia "Pepper" Potts super hero name, Rescue. **Latveria is a direct reference to Dr. Doom's country, Latveria, where he rules. **A Doom With A View is a direct reference to Dr. Doom and the 1908 novel by E. M. Forster "A Room With A View", as well as its film adaptation, the 1985 film of the same name directed by James Ivory. **S.H.I.E.L.D.ed is a reference to S.H.I.E.L.D. and Captain America's shield **Birds of a Feather is a reference to Falcon and the expression "birds of a feather" which means people having similar characters, backgrounds, interests, or beliefs. **Winter Is Coming is a reference to the Winter Soldier and a direct reference to the first episode of the HBO medieval fantasy series "Game of Thrones" as well as the motto of House Stark from the same series. **Can Be Tamed is a reference to Miley Cyrus' song "Can't Be Tamed" and the album of the same name. **Gravity is a reference to Graviton and the 2013 British science fiction thriller and space drama film by Alfonso Cuarón, which won seven awards at the 86th Academy Awards, including Best Director. **Get Lucky is a reference to Domino's powers and Daft Punk's song "Get Lucky". **The Only Light in the Darkness is a reference to what Marcus Daniels considers Audrey Nathan ("the only light in darkness") as well as Cloak, Dagger and Blackout's powers (Darkforce and Living Light) and the two X-Men's relationship. **Long Live is a reference to Emma Frost and the whole Hellfire Club Inner Circle, which takes references of a Chess Set, the proclamation "The King is dead, long live the King!" and mainly Taylor Swift's song "Long Live" **Marvelous is a reference to both Ms. MARVEL (Captain MARVEL) and Captain MAR-VELL **Speak Now is a reference to the wedding that takes place in this chapter because of the line said in these ceremonies ("if any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace") as well as a reference to Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now" and album of the same name. **Wild Card is a reference to Gambit's card deck and his Wildcard nature . **Dark Horse is a reference to Black Knight, Valinor and Katy Perry's song "Dark Horse". **Shadowed... is a reference to Kitty Pryde's codename, Shadowcat. **Have a Trio is a reference to the Warriors Three and the phrase "Have at thee!" **Along Came a Venom is a reference to the James Patterson's novel "Along Came a Spider" and a reference to Agent Venom and the Venom symbiote itself. **Let It Go is a direct reference to the song from the Disney animated film Frozen, performed by both Idina Menzel and Demi Lovato and also a reference to Iceman's powers and Emma Frost's last name. Avengers Members X-Men Members Posters Season 1 Season 1 Poster.png|Assemble! Season 1 Poster|link=Avengers (Earth-1010) Season 1 Poster Villains.png|Assemble! Season 1 Villains Poster Iron Man Poster.PNG|Iron Man "I Am Iron Man" Poster|link=Anthony Stark (Earth-1010) Captain America Poster.PNG|Captain America "Sentinel of Liberty" Poster|link=Steven Rogers (Earth-1010) Hulk Poster.PNG|Hulk "Not That Kind of Doctor" Poster|link=Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010) Thor Poster.PNG|Thor "The Mighty" Poster|link=Thor Odinson (Earth-1010) Black Widow Poster.PNG|Black Widow "Red in the Ledger" Poster|link=Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010) Hawkeye Poster.PNG|Hawkeye "Loaded Quiver" Poster|link=Clinton Barton (Earth-1010) Hank Pym Poster.PNG|Hank Pym "Avenger for Every Size" Poster|link=Henry Pym (Earth-1010) Wasp Poster.PNG|Wasp "Not Your Average Fashionista" Poster|link=Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010) Black Panther Poster.PNG|Black Panther "Ruler of Wakanda" Poster|link=T'Challa (Earth-1010) Nick Fury Poster.PNG|Nick Fury "Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Poster|link=Nick Fury (Earth-1010) Viper Poster.png|Viper "Venomous" Poster|link=Ophelia Sarkissian (Earth-1010) Baron Zemo Poster.png|Baron Zemo "Mutiny" Poster|link=Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010) M.O.D.O.K._Poster.png|M.O.D.O.K. "Designed for Killing" Poster|link=George Tarleton (Earth-1010) Season 2 Season 2 Poster.PNG|Assemble! Season 2 Poster|link=Avengers (Earth-1010) Mockingbird Poster.PNG|Mockingbird "Critical Intel" Poster|link=Barbara Morse (Earth-1010) Iron Patriot Poster.PNG|Iron Patriot "WARMACHINEROX" Poster|link=James Rhodes (Earth-1010) Tony Pepper Poster.PNG|Iron Man and Rescue "Rebooted, Resuited" Poster|link=Virginia Potts (Earth-1010) Scarlet Witch Quicksilver Poster.PNG|Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver "House of M" Poster Ms Marvel Poster.PNG|Ms Marvel "Hidden Potential" Poster|link=Carol Danvers (Earth-1010) Red Hulk Poster.PNG|Red Hulk "Heat Generation" Poster|link=Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1010) X-Men Poster.PNG|X-Men "First Class" Poster|link=X-Men (Earth-1010) Wolverine Poster.PNG|Wolverine "The Best There Is" Poster Magneto Poster.PNG|Magneto "Master of Magnetism" Poster|link=Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-1010) Brotherhood of Mutants Poster.PNG|Brotherhood of Evil Mutants "Brotherhood" Poster|link=Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-1010) Loki Poster.PNG|Loki "God of Mischief" Poster|link=Loki Laufeyson (Earth-1010) Season 3 Assemble! Season 3 Poster.png|Assemble! Season 3 Poster|link=Avengers (Earth-1010) Captain Steve Rogers Poster.png|Captain Steve Rogers "Struggling" Poster|link=Steven Rogers (Earth-1010) Falcon Poster.png|Falcon "Birds of a Feather" Poster|link=Samuel Wilson (Earth-1010) Winter Soldier Poster.png|Winter Soldier "Ghost of the Past" Poster|link=James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-1010) Black-Suit Spider-Man Poster.png|Spider-Man "Symbiote" Poster|link=Peter Parker (Earth-1010) Wolverine Season 3 Poster.png|Wolverine "Tamed" Poster|link=James Howlett (Earth-1010) Rogue Gambit Poster.png|Rogue and Gambit's "Southern Hospitality" Poster|link=Remy LeBeau (Earth-1010) Emma Frost Selene Poster.png|Emma Frost and Selene's "Hellfire" Poster|link=Hellfire Club (Earth-1010) Guardians of the Galaxy Poster.png|Guardians of the Galaxy "Guardians" Poster|link=Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-1010) Captain Marvel Poster.png|Captain Marvel "Marvelous" Poster|link=Carol Danvers (Earth-1010) Malekith Poster.png|Malekith the Accursed "Darkness is Coming" Poster|link=Malekith (Earth-1010) Kurse Poster.png|Kurse "The Cursed Ones" Poster|link=Algrim (Earth-1010) Ultron Poster.png|Ultron "Age of Ultron" Poster Vision Poster.png|Vision "Vision of the Future" Poster Age of Ultron Age of Ultron Poster.png Hank Pym Age of Ultron Poster.png|Hank Pym "Age of Ultron" Poster Vision Age of Ultron Poster.png|Vision "Age of Ultron" Poster Wonder Man Age of Ultron Poster.png|Wonder Man "Age of Ultron" Poster Scarlet Witch Age of Ultron Poster.png|Scarlet Witch "Age of Ultron" Poster Trailers Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction Category:Earth-1010 Category:Animated